Downpour
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Remus finds himself harboring a crush for someone...


_Written for Season 3 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows_

 _Prompts:_

 _Write about Remus Lupin in his fifth year._

 _(dialogue) "I don't do well with snakes."_

 _(quote) 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney_

 _(word) appearance_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _January_

She was so beautiful. How had he never noticed before? Remus had probably glanced at her a dozen times since the train started moving. It was the end of the winter holidays and it was time for them him to finish the last half of his fifth year.

He had just come back from his Prefect's meeting and Lily (the other Prefect) had offered him a spot in their compartment. He found he really liked having the red head as a friend and they had easily bonded over their love for learning. He liked her friends as well. Marlene was very quick-witted, Dorcas was hilarious, Mary was very talkative and Emmeline... Emmeline was sweet, but shy.

And currently sleeping.

"Remus," Lily whispered from beside him. "You're staring."

He shot her a surprised look, he hadn't thought anyone had noticed. "I, er, sorry."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You should ask her out. I think you both would make a cute couple." She nudged him in the ribs.

"We don't even know each other," Remus replied. "Besides, I don't think I'm her type."

"A shy, nice girl and a caring, smart guy? Yeah, _totally_ not her type."

 _February_

"What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no."

"But what if she does!"

"Then you can get some coping advice from Prongs. Merlin knows Evans has rejected him enough times," Sirius said, checking himself out in the mirror as was part of his usual morning routine.

"Hey!" James called from the bathroom, sticking his wet head out from the shower he had just took. "One day she will say yes to me! And anyways our situations are nothing alike!"

"Yeah, Emmeline can actually tolerate being in the same room with Remus. That's more than you can say about Evans."

"Guys, guys! Let's focus on me for a minute, yeah?" Remus was pacing the floor.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Moony, she's going to say yes. Who wouldn't want to go to Hogsmeade with you? You're a dashing bloke."

Remus shot Sirius a puzzled look. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who hates werewolves and, oh yeah, any Slytherin."

"That works out then," Sirius replied, waving his hand. "I don't do well with snakes."

 _ **o.O.o**_

She was sitting in the library with Lily, which didn't surprise him as he had saw the two of them together on the map earlier. Walking up to them, Remus cleared his throat. "Excuse me Lils, but do you mind if I steal your friend for a moment."

Lily grinned, her eyes darting to Remus then to Emmeline. "Not at all," she whispered, they were in a library after all, "I have to go get another book anyways." Then she got up and winked at Remus before headed off towards the back of the library.

"What's up, Remus?" Emmeline said softly, a small smile on her face.

"I, er, well I wanted to ask you something," he replied, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Yes?"

"It's about Valentine's Day. I was actually wondering if you, well, maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me that weekend? It's totally fine if you don't want to, I mean I'm sure you already have plans and what not..."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Sorry to bother - wait. Okay? You'll go? With me?"

Emmeline giggled, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Fun, right. So, I'll let you get back to your studying now," Remus mumbled, "I'll meet you in the Common Room around noon, yeah?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Perfect."

 _ **o.O.o**_

Remus was grinning like an idiot the entire trip back to his dorm.

"So? What'd she say?" James asked as he walked in.

"She said yes," Remus replied, plopping down onto his bed.

"Wow! And on the first try, did you hear that Prongs?" Sirius asked, earning him a glare from James.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot." James picked up a pillow, threw it at his friend and stuck his tongue out.

"What's Evans always telling you to do? Grow up?" Sirius joked, dodging the pillow.

"Who says we have to grow up?"

 _March_

"Hey Remus, what are you reading?"

Remus looked up at his girlfriend who had come up behind him while he was sitting. "Oh, nothing really."

Emmeline rolled her eyes and tilted her head to get a better look at the title of his book. "This is about animagus," she said, and turned back to him. "You thinking about becoming an animagus?"

"N-no," he stuttered. Remus's face got hot, as it usually did when he was lying. She still had no idea about him being a werewolf or that his friends were learning how to become animagus so that they could be with him on a full moon.

Emmeline didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, but laughed. "Too bad, I think it'd be really cool to know one."

"You do know one," Remus said, "and she teaches Transfiguration."

"Not her, silly, I mean like a friend. You think any of our friend's will every want to become one?"

Remus tensed up, but laughed it off. "Our friends? The boys can barely manage to get their clothes on right in the morning, let alone be able to have the strength in order to become in animagus. Dorcas and Mary wouldn't care enough to do it and Marlene would only do it to show that she could. The only one that I think could successfully become an animagus is Lily, though I'm not sure she would want to."

"You've thought about this a lot then?" Emmeline asked.

"Yeah," Remus whispered, thinking of his friends who were actually in the Room of Requirement brewing the last potion to become an animagus. "I have."

 _April_

Remus anxiously tapped his foot while he waited in the Three Broomsticks. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and he had told Emmeline to meet him there. It was supposed to be a fun day.

Except he knew it wouldn't be.

Soon the dark haired girl made her appearance and came through the doors, smiling as she made eye contact with Remus. He did his best to smile back, but he was sure it had been more of a grimace than anything.

Emmeline noticed and cocked an eyebrow, smile fading as she walked to where he was sitting. "What's wrong? You look as if your pet just died."

"I think we should go for a walk," Remus whispered, not meeting her in the eye.

"It looks like it's going to rain, but okay," Emmeline nodded, following Remus right back out of the Three Broomsticks. "Did you want to go anywhere in particular?" she asked him.

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, kicking a rock out of the way. "I was thinking the Shrieking Shack."

Emmeline forced a laugh. "Merlin, I haven't been there in years! That's something a third year would do."

Remus shrugged again and Emmeline swallowed. "Let's go then," she said, leading the way.

The walk there was silent, but quick, and Remus was mulling things over in his mind. She was going to hate him, he knew this, but he didn't have any options. If he were to tell her the truth about being a werewolf, she would leave him for sure. At least this way there would be less pain for the both of them. They'd only been dating for two months anyway.

Going to the fence that looked out over the abandoned house, they both leaned on it, using their arms for support.

This was it.

"I -"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Emmeline asked, not looking at him.

"Are you mad?"

Pause.

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He went to a hold of her hand, but she moved quickly away from him.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

He felt awful, so awful. "I'm sorry Emmeline. I'm so, so sorry. I just can't be with you right now. I'm too messed up and you don't deserve to be stuck with someone like me."

"Someone like you? Like a werewolf?"

Beat.

"W-what? I'm not a were -"

"You break up with me and then try to insult my intelligence?" Emmeline snorted. "Please, I've known for weeks."

"Then you know we can't be together."

She looked at him, finally, and he could see the sadness in her eyes and the tears trying to leak out. "No, I can see you don't even want to try. I've been waiting weeks for you to tell me yourself, but no. You're afraid of someone actually loving you for who you are, even though you've got friends and family who already do. You think everyone is just going to leave once they find out that you're not like everyone else. Well you know what? I'll leave. I'll go and stay away, just like you want me to. Because if you really wanted to be in this relationship you would have told me and not used it as an excuse to break up with me." Emmeline turned around and started to stomp away.

"Emmeline!" Remus called after her, the gray clouds in the sky clapping in anger. "I'm so sorry," he yelled, drowned out by the sudden downpour.

She didn't look back and he was stuck with the flu for days.

 _May_

It had been a month since they had broken up. She wouldn't even stay in the same room as him, let alone look at him.

But Merlin, she was still so beautiful and it hurt him every single time he thought about when the two of them were together. He'd never been happier. However, she didn't need him and his furry little problem in her life, she'd be much happier without him.

At least, that's what he tried to convince himself whenever he thought about her. Which was everyday.

He hoped one day she'd be at least able to give him that small smile he had always liked. Perhaps then they could become friends, and he could finally move on.


End file.
